girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-10-16 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Looks like Agatha's tripping up her swordplay... Either that or something else is making Zeetha put on a better show than L-I-A expected. Maybe she doesn't know that Zeetha's no common Skifandrian? The choice of font used in Zeetha's exclamatory order is also... peculiar. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:07, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :Under the circumstances, it would seem Zeetha is considerably more skilled than Lucrezia. Lucrezia is trying to kill Zeetha while Zeetha is trying NOT to kill or injure Agatha, just hold off Lucrezia. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:54, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Is the "it" in "it's starting to work" a dose of Moveit? ➤ : That or the Smoke Knight equivalent of the Jagerkin's Battledraught. Doug Relyea (talk) 07:00, October 16, 2019 (UTC) Why is Lucrezia now an expert at swordplay? And Skifandrian swordplay at that. Her style is more weapons with triggers you can use from a bit of a distance. That and wasps--technology rather than physical skill. Also, why does Lu think that Albia can turn up only through Trelawney? She (Albia) didn't have any trouble popping into the room with Gil and Tarvek in her own self. For that matter, she could have gotten here by normal transportation by this time. ➤ : I agree, swordplay had not been previously shown to be a Lucrezia skill or trait. I would think that Zeetha would have trained Agatha a bit on basic defense and offense while on the trip that ended abruptly at Sturmhalten. Only once, IIRC, has Lucrezia been shown with a blade and it was dagger-sized. : Albia may need to be closer than she was when Trewlaney summoned her. The example you cited, she was in the nearby docking bay, which the secure room Gil and Tarvek were in was a part of. I would think she would be enroute, unless the Steelgarter faction has begun their move.Doug Relyea (talk) 07:11, October 16, 2019 (UTC) I wonder whether there will be any consequences to Lu's transition to Madness Place in the last two panels. It'd be nice if that somehow left an opening for Agatha to regain control. Bkharvey (talk) 06:20, October 16, 2019 (UTC) : Except for the skin color, it looks to be the beginning of the death stage of the chemical dependecy Martellus installed. (Vol 13, pg 070) Doug Relyea (talk) 07:22, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :: I've seen it pointed out that having LuAgatha suffer a bout of that would give Tweedle a plot-reason to even be here right now. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:58, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :: I thought the skin color was just sweat, but maybe she needs to hug the wasp eater? 10:11, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Umm...no she does not need to hug the wasp eater at this point. Where is the creature anyway? If this is withdrawal, they need to restrain her first before Martellus or the wasp eater make contact. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:54, October 16, 2019 (UTC) ::: It's in the room somewhere, you can glimpse it sitting on Violetta's head here. --Geoduck42 (talk) 11:13, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :::: Do y'all think our team are planning on Agatha's Tweedle-created weakness as a strategy for dealing with LiA, or will they discover it as it unfolds? Bkharvey (talk) 03:29, October 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::: If it happens, and it's still an if, I'd say no, it's not a deliberate strategy. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:44, October 21, 2019 (UTC) Trivial little point in Panel 5: if you believe the cartoon, LIA swats at Zeetha with the flat of the blade, and the blade swishes through the air. In the real world (and I've used machetes and other blades to clear brush for years), a blade has to be edge on to swish. Indeed, that sound is one way you know you've got it lined up right. Blades that are flat on go "whiff." This is important, both for saving your wrist (a mis-angled blade twists on impact, and that can hurt) and making sure the damned thing doesn't go bouncing off to hurt you or someone else. HOWEVER, I agree that cartoons of edge-on weapons look pretty boring--straight lines and all. I now return you to your regularly scheduled unreal world. Oh, I agree that LIA's sweating pretty hard for someone who's allegedly skilled in swordplay (skill brings efficiency, and beginners tend to sweat more). Could it be that bodies don't just spontaneously become expert fencers, just because that's what an invading soul wants them to be? Or could it be that Lucrezia's more talk than skill? Given that Lucrankzia's a crap fighter too, since she couldn't even get her hand out of Zeetha's way or keep her arm from getting ripped off by Oggie, the latter might be more true. Or it might be that LIA's about to turn blue from lack of Tweedling. heteromeles : Far be it from me to oppose a quibble, but in fact there's only one "swish," in panel 5. And in that one she's thrusting with the point(s), not the flat(s). The rest of the time, we hear a metal-on-metal "clang." But I totally agree that she's fighting with Agatha's muscle memory, even if Lucrezia's cognitive skills. Bkharvey (talk) 01:58, October 17, 2019 (UTC) : I thought it was a stab at first too, but there's a colored arc that indicates her swinging, as does Zeetha pulling out of the way. heteromeles :: Boy, even after reading what you wrote, it took me quite a while to see what you're talking about. Very subtle. I concede. Bkharvey (talk) 02:51, October 18, 2019 (UTC) So Lu has had a lot of practice with Skifandian swords? I wonder where and when she got that practice...9thGeneral (talk) 22:10, October 16, 2019 (UTC) : To say nothing of the total contrast in her behaviour to the last time they fought. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 00:07, October 17, 2019 (UTC) : Skifander is where she sent Klaus, so she knew about the place even before becoming The Other. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:56, October 17, 2019 (UTC) One thing I just realized is that, for "The Spark of the Empire," Trelawney isn't very competent at fighting or mad science. Why hasn't she improvised a taser to use on LIA, or at least picked up a chair to defend Violetta? It seems that all she can do are flying side kicks, at least at the moment. user:heteromeles Trilobites in the news https://www.nytimes.com/2019/10/17/science/trilobites-fossils-marching.html Bkharvey (talk) 03:23, October 18, 2019 (UTC)